Forum:Uchiha Fubuki's clan
Questions 1. Please indicate how your character survived the Uchiha massacred below. Be detailed. This is an extremely important question that we take into consideration. : Uchiha Endou was an ANBU member and he was on a mission of destroying a bridge in Iwagakure which was used for smuggling weapons among Missing Nins of different villages. He was with three others, namely Domon, Ichinose and Uchiha Ren. As they both were skillful sharingan users, Ren went with Domon towards the start of the bridge and Endou with Ichinose went towards the end of the bridge as they planned to press the opponents to the center. But before Endou could realise that he is dealing with a Rinnegan user, the user used the Earth Release which cracked the surface below Endou and Ichinose and sucked them up. After the mission was over, Ren reported to the Hokage that Endou and Domon had died. But that was not true. While being sucked up, Endou saw sharp spikes of earth below and used Fire Release for making them blunt and he survived. But some Iwagakure Missing Nins took him as prisoner, but as nobody saw Endou use Sharingan or the clan mark, they did not even expect him to be an Uchiha. Endou told them his name was Endou Daisuke. After many time when he was released, he came to know of the Uchiha Massacre which happened 15 years ago. As he became old, he decided to open a shop of selling goods and gradually made a family. Soon was born two brothers, Goenji and Fubuki. But they being Uchiha was not revealed until one day, some Missing Nins broke into the house and killed Endou. Endous last words were how he survived. Goenji and Fubuki thus survived the Uchiha Massacre. My character is Uchiha Fubuki. ' 2. Is your character from Konoha? Another village? A missing-nin? Detail below which of these best fits your character. If from another village or a missing ninja, please explain below how this came to be. Again, like the first question, be extremely detailed in this portion. It is very important to our decision. : '''Uchiha Fubuki was born in Iwagakure but he ultimately became a citizen of Konoha. ' 3. Does your character have any familial relation to Madara Uchiha besides just being an Uchiha? If not, simply say "No". If yes, explain the relation and how it came to be. : 'No ' 4. Briefly detail what your plans are, at the moment, for your character if he/she is approved. What you do with them? How will you improve or utilize them in a fashion that is unique to them, rather than a rehash of canon character usage or maybe even other fanon characters? : ' If Uchiha Fubuki is approved, I will give him a style that has never been seen before, Thunder Style and also, he will be able to use new Fire Style Jutsus. Some abilities of the Mangekyo and Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, which he will receive after finding the sharingan of his father, will also be new. He will also receive a Cursed Seal from the unknown jutsu of an escaped test subject of Orochimaru. Hence, this character will be completely new, never seen before in either fanon or anime. ' --Kyoyabladex (talk) 15:07, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Admin Decision * Leave Rinnegan users out of your survival. * Redo and expand question 4. ~~ '''La Cherise (Bourreau) -|- (Cerise Comité) 14:37, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Category:Uchiha Applications